The present invention relates to a new group of piperazine and di-dehydropiperidine derivatives having interesting pharmacological properties due to a combination of both partial dopamine D2-receptor agonism and partial serotonin 5-HT1A-receptor agonism mediated activities. In addition, affinity for adrenergic xcex11-receptors is present
It is known from EP 0189612 that piperazine derivatives substituted at one nitrogen with a phenyl-heterocyclic group, and unsubstituted at the other nitrogen atom, have psychotropic activity.
Further it is known from EP 0190472 that benzofuran- and benzodioxole-piperazine derivatives substituted at the other nitrogen atom of the piperazine group, have also psychotropic activity.
Finally it is known from EP 0169148 that 1,3-dihydro-4-(1-ethyl-1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl)-2H-indol-2-one and similar compounds have analgetic properties.
It has now surprisingly been found that a small group of piperazine and piperidine derivatives having formula (I) 
wherein
S1 is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl (1-3C), CN, CF3, OCF3, SCF3, alkoxy (1-3C), amino or mono- or dialkyl (1-3C) substituted amino, or hydroxy,
X represents NR3, S, CH2, O, SO or SO2, wherein R3 is H or alkyl (1-3C),
. . . Z represents xe2x95x90C or xe2x80x94N,
R1 and R2 independently represent H or alkyl (1-3C), or R1 and R2 together can form a bridge of 2 or 3 C-atoms,
R4 is hydrogen or alkyl (1-3C),
Q is methyl, ethyl, ethyl substited with one or more fluorine atoms, cyclopropylxe2x80x94methyl, optionally substituted with one or more fluorine atoms,
with the proviso that when S1, R1, R2 and R4 are hydrogen, . . . Z is xe2x95x90C and Q is ethyl, X cannot represent CH2,
and salts and prodrugs thereof have a combination of partial dopamine D2-receptor agonism and partial serotonin 5-HT1A-receptor agonism activities.
Preferred compounds according to the invention are compounds of the formula (I) wherein S1, R1, R2 and R4 are hydrogen, X represents oxygen, and . . . Z and Q have the above meanings, and the salts thereof.
Especially preferred are the compounds wherein S1, R1, R2 and R4 are hydrogen, X is oxygen, . . . Z represents xe2x80x94N and Q is methyl or ethyl and salts thereof. The most preferred compound being the one wherein Q is methyl.
Compounds according to the invention show affinities for both the dopamine D2 receptor (pKi range 7.5-8.5) and the serotonin 5-HT1A receptor (pKi range 7.0-8.0) measured according to well-defined methods (e.g.: Creese I, Schneider R and Snyder S H, [3H]Spiroperidol labels dopamine receptors in rat pituitary and brain, Eur J Pharmacol 1997, 46: 377-381 and Gozlan H, E I Mestikawy S, Pichat L, Glowinsky J and Hamon M, 1983, Identification of presynaptic serotonin autoreceptors using a new ligand 3H-PAT, Nature 1983, 305:140-142).
The compounds show varying activities as partial agonists at the dopamine D2 receptor and, surprisingly, at the 5-HT1A receptor. This activity was measured on the formation of adenylate cyclase in cell-lines expressing these cloned receptors (e.g. human D2 receptors and 5-HT1A receptors expressed in CHO cell line according to the methods described by Solomon Y, Landos C, Rodbell M, 1974, A highly selective adenylyl cyclase assay, Anal Biochem 1974, 58: 541-548 and Weiss S, Sebben M and Bockaert J J, 1985, Corticotropin-peptide regulation of intracellular cyclic AMP production in cortical neurons in primary culture, J Neurochem 1985, 45:869-874).
The unique combination of both partial dopamine D2 -receptor agonism and partial serotonin 5-HT1A-receptor agonism results in a surprisingly broad activity in several animal models, predictive for psychiatric and/or neurologic disturbances.
The compounds show a surprisingly high efficacy in a therapeutic model for anxiolytic/antidepressant activity: the conditioned ultrasonic vocalization model in rats (see e.g.: Molewijk H E, Van der Poel A M, Mos J, Van der Heyden J A M and Olivier B (1995), Conditioned ultrasonic vocalizations in adult male rats as a paradigm for screening anti-panic drugs, Psychopharmacology 1995, 117: 32-40). The activity of the compounds in this model was in the low microgram/kg range, which is surprisingly more active (by a factor 100 to 3000) compared to the compounds previously described in EP 0190472 and EP 0398413.
In addition these compounds also show effects in models predictive for antidepressant activity at higher doses (forced swim test, see e.g.: Porsolt R D, Anton G, Blavet N and Jalfre M, 1978, Behavioural despair in rats: A new model sensitive to antidepressant treatments, Eur J Pharmacol 1978, 47:379-391 and the differential reinforcement of low rates of responding model in rats, see e.g.: McGuire P S and Seiden L S, The effects of tricyclic antidepressants on performance under a differential-reinforcement-of-low-rate schedule in rats, J Pharmacol Exp Ther 1980, 214: 635-641).
At higher doses also dopamine antagonist-like effects were observed (antagonism of apomorphine-induced climbing behaviour in mice, (A), e.g.: Costall B, Naylor R J and Nohria V, Differential actions of typical and atypical agents on two behavioural effects of apomorphine in the mouse, (B), Brit J Pharmacol 1978, 63: 381-382; suppression of locomotor activity, e.g.: File S E and Hyde JR G, A test of anxiety that distinguishes between the actions of benzodiazepines and those of other minor tranquillisers or stimulants, Pharmacol Biochem Behav 1979, 11: 65-79 and inhibition of conditioned avoidance response in rats, e.g.: Van der Heyden J A M, Bradford L D, A rapidly acquired one-way conditioned avoidance procedure in rats as a primary screening test for antipsychotics: influence of shock intensity on avoidance performance, Behav Brain Res 1988, 31: 61-67). The first two activities, A and B have previously been reported for partial dopamine D2-receptor agonists by Mewshaw et.al, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 8 (1998) 2675.
The compounds are likely to be of value in the treatment of affections or diseases of the central nervous system, caused by disturbances of the dopaminergic and/or serotonergic systems, for example: anxiety disorders (including e.g. generalised anxiety. Panic, Obsessive compulsive disorder), depression, autism, schizophrenia, Parkinson""s disease, disturbances of cognition and memory.
Suitable acids with which the compounds of the invention can form acceptable acid addition salts are for example hydrochloric acid, sulphuric acid, phosphoric acid, nitric acid, and organic acids such as citric acid, fumaric add, maleic acid, tartaric acid, acetic acid, benzoic acid, p-toluene sulphonic acid, methane sulphonic acid and naphtalene sulphonic acid.
Prodrugs are derivatives of the compounds having formula (I) wherein R4 is a group which is easily removed after administration. Suitable prodrugs for example are compounds wherein Nxe2x80x94R4 is one of the following groups: amidine, enamine, a Mannich base, a hydroxy-methylene derivative, an O-(acyloxymethylene carbamate) derivative, carbamate or enaminone.
The compounds and the salts thereof can be brought into forms for administration by means of usual processes using auxiliary substances such as liquid and solid carrier materials.
The compounds of the invention can be prepared according to methods known for the synthesis of analogous compounds.
Compounds having formula (I) can be obtained by reacting the corresponding compound wherein Q is hydrogen with a compound Q-Hal, wherein Q is methyl (optionally fluorinated) ethyl, or (optionally fluorinated) cyclopropylmethyl and Hal is halogen, preferably iodine. This reaction can be carried out in a solvent such as acetonitrile in the presence of a base, for example ethyl-diisopropylamine or triethylamine.
The starting compounds wherein Q is hydrogen and . . . Z is xe2x80x94N are known or can be obtained as described in EP 0189612. Startng compounds wherein Q is hydrogen and . . . Z is xe2x95x90CH2 can be obtained as described below.
The compounds of the invention wherein . . . Z is xe2x80x94N, can also be obtained by reacting a compound having formula (II) 
with a compound of the formula (III) 
in which formulae the symbols have the above meanings. This reaction can be carried out in an organic solvent such as chlorobenzene.
The compounds having formula (I) wherein . . . Z represents xe2x95x90C can also be obtained according to the method indicated in the following scheme: 
The startng compound for step (i) can be obtained according to the procedure described in J. Org. Chem. 45, (1980), 4789, and step (i) itself can be carried out as described in J. Org. Chem., 47, (1982), 2804.
Step (ii) is carried out in a manner known for this type of chemical reactions, and is elucidated in Example 3.
The invention will be illustrated in the following Examples: